You Have The Right To Remain Silent
by gingersnapped907
Summary: A fic idea that popped into my head when I saw the promo pic of Sharon outside in casual clothes and looking amazing. I wondered what Sharon could be looking at with that look on her face and why she was outside in what looked liked a non-power suit. So I made it into a Shandy story. Once again a bad summary!


_**~You Have The Right To Remain Silent~  
**_

 _A fic idea that popped into my head when I saw the promo pic of Sharon outside in casual clothes and looking amazing.  
_

* * *

Standing there feeling perplexed and frankly a bit ticked off she watched what was unfolding right before her eyes. Today was just another beautiful day in LA it had started off perfect and now this. Staring down the road her mind quickly drifted back to just over an hour prior and how they ended up here. Andy and her had finally got a chance to get out without the weight of work on their shoulders. The team had closed their recent case and the paperwork was complete. Sharon had felt more relaxed then ever since they officially reported Andy's and her's growing friendship to Assistant Chief Taylor. Their boss made it clear he wanted to see no signs of their relationship at work. They rarely got these little moments in time for just the two of them. It seemed there was always something pulling them in different directions. So it was no surprise they were just happy to be together outside of work.

Having agreed to meet at her condo and then they'd go have lunch. The plan was to walk to the local deli, it was a short stroll and close to the park, all where just a couple of blocks from her building. It all seemed like an innocent enough idea. What could go wrong? Sharon put on a cream cashmere sweater over a little blue shirt and pair of jeans. It was just going to be a casual date anyways. No need to dress up and Andy had seen almost every kind of style she wore anyways. She had just finished brushing out her hair when there was a knock on her front door. Hearing five quick taps, it was Andy's signature knock and always made her smile. That was just him, he couldn't even knock without adding flair to it she thought. Slipping on her glasses, Sharon hurried to the door. When she opened it Andy leaning against her door jam. She was speechless.

Andy gave her a lopsided smile and smoothly said "Hi, there Beautiful." When he didn't get a response he was wondering that something was wrong. Sharon was just standing there with her eyes wide open, her lips slightly parted. Andy thought she was about to say something but instead he was memorized as he watched her tongue slid out and moisten her lips. Trying to focus his mind back on the fact that she still hadn't said a word he stood up straight and asked in concern. "Sharon, are you ok? Is there something wrong?" Still not getting an answer he looked at her from head to toe she looked fine. No, she liked more then fine. He always thought Sharon looked amazing in jeans. Andy did like the way they formed to her… His thoughts were interrupted when all of a sudden he was yanked towards her and their bodies collided, almost with a thud. They stood there pressed chest to chest. In his attempt to make sure Sharon was fine Andy had never seen her reach out and grab his jacket bringing him to where he was right now, against her body. They couldn't take a breath without feeling the others heartbeat. He had a second to try and comprehend what she was about to do before Sharon lips were on his.

"Hmmm," was the sound Sharon made after they parted for air but not separating too much, keeping their bodies connected. Her tongue again ran along her lips but this time it's was to savor the taste of Andy's lips that were just on hers. She liked the way his kisses made her lips tingle. Finally getting her voice back she said in a low husky tone, "nothings wrong. It's just the sight of you took my breath away. Standing at my door in that deep blue shirt, leather jacket and the way you wears those jeans. Hmmm. It took me a minute to recover then I couldn't help myself. Sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry for taking what you want. I never am." At that Andy backed Sharon through the doorway and into her condo. He kicked the door closed and had her body up against his before she realized they had even moved. Looking down into, what he could have sworn was mischievous filled green her eyes. Andy did like this side of Sharon; he didn't get to see it very often. "Why, Captain Raydor are you flirting with me?" Andy asked as innocent as he could. He knew he wasn't pulling it off very well when Sharon laughed.

She had tried not to laugh but failed miserably, just as Andy failed at this act of innocence of his. Sharon was staring up into his deep brown eyes that were darken as she was ran her hands along his solid chest. In almost a purr she asked him, "Wouldn't you say that pulling you to me and kissing you was more then flirting? I don't have as much practice at this dating thing as you, Lieutenant Flynn but I'm pretty sure I'm right." She ended with a smirk on her face as if saying you know I'm always right.

In a quick motion Andy spun her around and had her pinned to the wall. He heard Sharon let out a gasp of surprise. He slid his hands along her arms and raised them above her head. Andy held on to both her wrist with one hand and used his free hand to slide back down her body very slowly. When the palm of Andy's hand settled on the pocket of her jeans he step up as close as he could behind Sharon and whispered in her ear. "Sorry, ma'am but for everyone's safety I need to pat you down for weapons. Because your killing me in those jeans and the way you look should be illegal."

Since she was facing the wall she was sure Andy couldn't see her roll her eyes at his horrible lines. He had her laughing so hard there was no way to stop the snort laugh that came out. Sharon couldn't use a hand to try and cover up the sound because he still had both her wrist above her head, pinned to the wall. When she stopped laughing long enough to talk she said, "Andy, really those are the most cheesy lines I have ever heard and besides you already caught the girl."

Acting as if he didn't hear her, Andy said firmly, "You have the right to remain silent… but can you make that sound again because I find it damn sexy." There was humor in his voice but he truly meant every word.

How dare he make fun of her laugh she thought. Andy still had a hold of her wrists and she didn't want to actually hurt him with a kick, so that left her to use what she knew would get to him. She arched her back and pressed her rear up against his now firm manhood in retaliation for his comment. Sharon got her reward when she heard a growl sound escape from Andy. Though when she felt his hand move around her body towards the front of her jeans, she knew she might have pushed him too far. "Andy," but when his hand continued it's course downwards, she added in a sad, deflated voice, "Rusty's home."

That's all it took, two little words to stopped all his movement in their tracks. "Crap." He let go of her hands that were still pinned high on the wall then used the tips of his fingers to run up her scalp starting at the base of her neck. Andy smiled when he felt a shiver shake her body. His hands gently moved the silky strains to drape over one of her shoulders. Andy hadn't moved his body away from her yet; physically he needed a few more minutes to cool down. Though the way he was touching her wasn't helping the matter. With Sharon's hair out of the way he had full access to the side of her neck. He took a couple small nibbles then started slowly working towards her ear.

Feeling Andy's fingers run through her hair gave her shivers and then his mouth moved along her neck all was amazing. It was almost enough to make her forget that her son was just down the hallway, almost. "Hmmm, that feels great Andy but..."

"I know, I know I'll stop but I can't help myself when I'm around you. Well, when we aren't at work, though that's very hard too. You are very tempting. Do you know that, Beautiful?" As he talked he was kissing any exposed smooth skin he could get to with his lips and teeth. They both moaned when he pulled her earlobe into his mouth.

At the sound of a door opening down her hallway the couple jumped apart. Sharon was trying to fix her hair and pull down her shirt that had some how been moved up her ribs during Andy's pat down. "Don't worry I'm just going to the bathroom. I'm not looking. Believe me I don't want to see anything that could scar me for life. Hello, Andy. Good bye, Andy." Rusty's voice drifted away as he entered the bathroom then they heard the close.

Andy laughed at the mortification on Sharon's face and said, "hi, Kid. Yeah, see ya later." He then grabbed Sharon hand, opened the door and moved them both out of her condo.

With her free hand she quickly grabbed her phone, keys and purse off the side table by the entryway. When the door closed behind her Sharon made sure it was locked then she turned and swiped a hit on Andy's arm, "stop laughing it wasn't funny."

"Oh, come on it kind of was." Andy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled him close to his side, kissing the top of her head, "let's go I'm hungry."

"And you're going to stay hungry if you keep laughing at me." Sharon glared up at him but they both knew that it was an empty threat.

They were walking hand and hand towards the deli shop when two black and whites flew by them at high speeds. Andy and Sharon exchanged looks as if to say this can't be happening. Breathing a sigh of relieve as the sirens drifted away, they kept walking. Only getting a half a block before they could hear more sirens coming up from behind them. As five more patrol cars rush by Andy cursed and Sharon muttered "figures, just figures." They hurried in the direction of where the cars were heading which didn't sound too far ahead of them. When suddenly a man turned the corner ahead of them and slammed into Sharon, almost knocking her off her feet if it wasn't for Andy holding her hand she would have it the ground hard. Luckily he had a tight grip and was able to pull her into his body before she fell. Sharon righted her footing by holding onto Andy's arm while the other guy never stopped. "Andy, did you see…"

"Yep, I saw the gun, hidden under his jacket as he turned away. Craaap." Then Andy was off running after what was probably the guy half the LAPD was looking for.

She watched as Andy left after man, Sharon quickly pulled out her phone and shouted to Andy, "I'll call it in. Just try not to lose sight of him." She really didn't want Andy attempting to stop the man on his own but someone had to call in the direction the guy was headed. Not being able to see Andy anymore Sharon hurried after them while she finished calling in their location. When she hung up she ran faster in the direction Andy disappeared in. Grateful that she had decided to wear her boots with no heels today. Finally catching up to Andy she was shocked at what she saw.

Standing there feeling perplexed and frankly a bit ticked off she watched what had unfolded right before her eyes. Today was just another beautiful day in LA it had started off perfect and now this. She took a deep breath and walked closer; rubbing one hand along her forehead she wondered how everything could go so wrong so fast. Andy and her had just wanted time together that didn't seem too hard to ask but now that they were dating and it was growing much more serious between them they hardly ever got to spend time alone. The guy shouted when he saw her approach, "hey, lady did you see what this guy did to me?" Sharon focused her attention on the man Andy was practically sitting on. From what she could see the suspect didn't look harmed from what had happened. She had caught up to them just in time to see Andy lunge at the guy and bring him down. He had then easily had him pinned to the ground.

Andy looked up to see Sharon was standing above them. "Captain, I told him to stop or I'd shoot. When he didn't listen I figured you didn't need another OIS in your division so I tackled the dirt-bag instead."

By then a few police cars had shown up and were now helping Andy with the suspect. Sharon watched as they were handcuffing the man. "Well, well, well fancy seeing you two here." She cringed at the sound of a voice behind her that she was very familiar with.

Slowly turning around Sharon calmly said, "hello Lieutenant. Why are you here?"

Without giving his boss a greeting instead Provenza complained, "If that idiot would just keep his nose out of other people's business. We could be enjoying our day off but no leave it to Flynn to find trouble." Growing angrier now, Louie pointed his finger and shook it while continuing his rant. "What the entire LAPD can't catch one bank robber it takes the great Andrew Flynn to do it?"

Sharon looked at where he was pointing; Andy had the guy up against a police car now. Then she turned back to Provenza, "stopping bad guys is our business. Lieutenant, Andy did what he should have done. Though he should have waited for back up to get here."

"Ye, gads, don't come at me with the rules." Louie complained as he plopped his crinkled white hat on his head." Here we are on a day off and you two idiots couldn't go a few hours without finding trouble."

Sharon raised her eyebrow at the audacity of her second-in-command calling her an idiot and the irony of this man saying Andy and her couldn't stay out of trouble. When trouble was this man's middle name. Giving Provenza a glare over her glasses she asked, "You do hear what you are saying and to whom you are saying it to, right?" Her hands were now on her hips, "since you were so adamant at yelling you might not of heard me ask. So I shall repeat myself, though I don't like to. Why are you here, Lieutenant?"

Provenza just huffed, "with all do respect Captain, you both are idiots." He once again pointed at Flynn, "and that idiot is why we are here. When we heard Flynn was involved in roughing up the guy, we had to come out to stop him from getting into more trouble."

Crossing her arms Sharon said in a stern voice, "Lieutenant Flynn did not rough up the guy as you called it. He told the suspect to stop or he would shoot as he should have and when the man failed to comply fully with the law. Andy decided not to use deadly force but to apprehend the man by the means he thought was necessary." The two of them stood staring at each other. Sharon was giving her Lieutenant a look, daring him to say something back her.

Andy had turned to see what was happening near him with the stare down/stand off. His partner had to know that he could never beat Darth Raydor at her own game. Andy had his own hands full as it was, looking back at the suspect he had leaning against the car. He told him, "you have the right to remain silent...idiot."

When Sharon heard Andy Mirandizing the suspect, with his own added flair at the end. Her head snapped in the direction of his voice and blushed at the memory of Andy saying those words to her not an hour before this.

"What's the matter Captain, you look flushed you weren't running too hard were you? Did you need any medical attention?" Amy asked in a concerned but peppy.

All Sharon could do was shake her head to indicate a no and look at the ground. She was sure she heard a muttered "idiots" as Provenza walked away. She looked up to watch him throw his hands in the air either in disgust or he was just giving up getting through to her or Andy.

The other officers helped place the suspect into the back of a black and white. After a little while and a few interviews later Andy was done with his with it all and took hold of Sharon's hand. He pulled her away from the officer she was talking to. "Ok, Captain we gave our statements and the Feds are taking the moron into custody since robbing a bank is their jurisdiction. We are free it go and I owe you a lunch. I'm hungry, remember." Not giving her time to lecture him about staying. Andy didn't need to hear her explain about any rules or laws that they needed to follow, what he needed was Sharon. He needed to be alone with this gorgeous woman without their team around and he was absolutely positive he could convince Rusty to go find something to do for a few hours. Actually the poor kid would be rushing out of the condo as soon as they arrived he was sure of that. Andy smiled when Sharon gave him no resistance as he headed off in the direction in which this day had started.

"Go back to enjoying your day off." Sharon smiled as she was being tugged forward. She quickly added over her shoulder, "oh and thank you for showing up when you heard Lieutenant Flynn was involved."

"Idiots!" Provenza grumbling caused both Sharon and Andy to laugh as they walked away once again hand and hand. She felt Andy's hand tighten around hers as she was tucking herself up against his side. As they were quickly walked back towards her condo Sharon thought, maybe this day would be perfect after all.


End file.
